Running With The Light
by Lilia5
Summary: This is a short story filled with love, passion, humor and fun. It stars all our favourite characters: Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermione. Its more of a romantic scene between Harry and Ginny more than anything. Hope you Enjoy!


**This is a short story filled with love, passion, humor and fun. It stars all our favourite characters: Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermione. Its more of a romantic scene between Harry and Ginny more than anything. I do not own any of the characters but the have currently been kidnapped to star in my story! I hope you enjoy it and any feed back is great so please REVIEW :) **

He could not fathom his new relationship with Ginny. It seemed a miracle that Ron had let the two of them be together and Harry was going to take every open opportunity he had with her before Ron could change his mind, because these days, Ron was very temperamental. Of course, now that Ron and Lavender had split up, Harry seemed to notice that Hermione's dark mood and certainly lifted and was once again replaced with the smart and cheerful attitude he had always known.

Everything seemed to being going well, perhaps with the exception of homework which had turned mutinous these days with their NEWTS soon arriving and Ginny was more occupied then ever, for she was deep in study for her OWLS. However, even with all the studying going on they still found themselves able to find quality time with each other.

Harry and Ginny were walking back to the common room from the library in which they had just been studying ferociously for the forthcoming exams, holding hands and talking quietly to each other. They would have stayed longer in the Library studying and muttering in hushed voices to themselves if not for the evil librarian Madam Pince who had chucked them out because of curfew. They had just under ten minutes left to get back to the warm Gryffindor common room in which they were to meet Ron and Hermione for a game of Exploding Snap before bed.

"Harry, I wan-" Ginny began before being rudely interrupted by the notoriously annoying Hogwarts ghost Peeves.

"_Oooh! Weasel and Potty fraternizing in the corridors. Isn't it past your bed times?" _Asked Peeves maliciously wearing a big, slack grin upon his face.

Harry looked for means of escape but Peeves was blocking the corridor ahead and there were no secret passage ways near by. They could not turn back either for the chance of being caught by either Filch or Madam Pince.

"Peeves, move." He said glowering at the ghost who was know hanging upside down weighing Dungbombs in his small obtrusive hands.

"_Oh Potty should be more nice to Peevsies he thinks, or Peeves might just tell Filchy what Mr Potty and Miss Weasel are doing up at this late hour," _Peeves cried gleefully, pirouetting just above them.

"Peeves, if you don't move, I will personally go to the Bloody Baron and tell him that you have been calling him names behind his back," Said Ginny smugly.

Peeves turned to an ashen, bleached white within microseconds and whispered to them in a half scared half outraged voice,_"Wretched Weasel trying to blackmail Peevsies? I thinks not, because I happens to know that the Baron is on the other side of the castle and before you get to him, Peeves will be long gone and he will have left wreck and havoc in his placies once more. So because Peevsies is feeling generous, he will give Potty and his wee girlie friend a head start."_

"_10," _He shouted. Harry grabbed Ginny by the elbow.

"_9," _Harry sprinted past Peeves and down the corridor, dragging Ginny along behind him.

"_8, 7, 6, 5- 1!," _Screamed Peeves.

"_POTTER AND WEASEL GIRL OUT OF BED! SNOGGING IN THE CORRIDORS! BREAKING THINGS AND DROPPING DUNGBOMBS, MAKING MESSES!" _Bellowed Peeves from the top of his lungs.

Sprinting faster still, Harry tried to protect Ginny while at the same time trying to avoid the Dungbombs Peeves was pegging at them from behind. They bounded up a set of stairs and flung themselves into an empty classroom, avoiding Peeves narrowly who must of thought that they had continued up the hall. They listened to his voice fading further and further away from them but they didn't dare move.  
Harry guessed Filch would be limping along in any moment trying to find the culprits who had run the school amuck. Sure enough, seconds later a wheezing voice could be heard struggling up the stairs. Harry heard Filch's hoarse voice through the walls, muttering animatedly to his yellow eyed companion Mrs Norris, who, as far as he could tell, was prowling along besides him, meowing whenever something suspicious arose.

"We will get him this time, my lovely," Filch wheezed. "Yes, Peeves said the Potter boy was out of bed running mayhem. And he has an accomplice! Not to worry my pretty one, Potter will be thrown out of the castle for good this time. The times i've found him out of bed..." His voice drawled on although it was coming mistakingly closer.

Harry heard a door slam and he felt his heart race. With a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach, he realised Filch was checking the rooms along the corridor. Panicking, he looked around wildly for a place to hide. Almost breathing a sigh of relief, Harry saw a cupboard against the furtherest wall, tall and wide enough to fit two people inside.

Without a backward glance, Harry towed Ginny along sides him to the cupboard. But as he opened the door he found that the cupboard was not as big as it had first appeared. A shelf had been made a quarters way from the top and big, black upturned cauldrons littered the cupboard floor. By the sounds of it, the door next to the room they were in had just been slammed and footsteps were coming ever so closer. Without really thinking about it, Harry pushed Ginny into the cupboard and, as gently as he could, closed the door behind him just in time as Filch burst through the door.

The cupboard, Harry observed, smelled thick with safflower oil and mould. A slight scent of Dungbombs coming of their robes was also thickening the air. Hearing the sounds of Filch's limps outside the cupboard, Harry didn't dare move from his uncomfortable position where one of his legs was stuck in a cauldron and the other being painfully sandwiched between the wall of the cupboard and a huge bronze cauldron.

Even in the present situation, Harry realised just how close Ginny was smothered up against him. He could smell the flowery scent in her hair and see the light freckles specked across her small nose. Harry jumped with a start, stubbing his toes in the cauldron, as he felt something clutch at the front of his robes but when he looked down, he saw Ginny's hands entwined in them.

Stifling a laugh, Ginny moved one of her hands to his cheek and smiled at him. Harry grinned but only for a split second before he noticed that Ginny's laugh had brought the footsteps closer. Realizing what was about to happen, he squinted his eyes and prepared himself for the ecstatic, 'Aha!' Of Filch when he found their hiding spot when-.

CRASH! BANG! BOOM! SMASH!

"PEEVES," Filch yelled and hobbled as quickly as his legs could take him away from the cupboard. Harry thought it was pretty safe to come out after he heard the reverberating shatter of the door slamming and Filch's gravelly voice screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU CURSED ABOMINATION!" Drifting further down the hall.

Harry and Ginny burst out through the cupboard door and tumbled to the ground, heaving with laughter. He was so relieved that he had managed to inch out of trouble yet again and he felt so happy that he hadn't gotten Ginny into any trouble. Her sweet laugh tinkled in his ears and he smiled at how lucky he was to have her in his life. It was funny, how Harry had known Ginny almost half his life but had never felt this way about her before. He suspected it was because Ginny had never talked up until about a year ago. Ginny had had a crush on Harry since she had first laid eyes on him at the Hogwarts Express when she was ten. Ever since then, she had found it hard to talk to him with out making a fool out of herself or turning a bright shade of bubblegum pink. Over the years though, Ginny had decided to put her crush for Harry aside and start to date other boys but she had never quite been able to get over Harry.

When Harry had first started to fall for Ginny he thought it was just a big brother sought of feeling for being around her so long. But as the days had drawn on, he had soon discovered that he missed Ginny when she wasn't near him and he found himself taking notice of silly, trivial little things about her that no big brother would think about.

He noticed that when she smiled, her right cheek dimpled in a cute kind of way and when the sun beat down on her hair it seemed to sparkle like a thousand blood red rubies.

Ginny smiled at him now and he saw her cheek dimple and her bright eyes flash and he grinned at her. Harry gazed for a moment, swimming in the brown of her eyes until he was overcome with a sudden urge to kiss her. Twisting a lock of straight red hair around his finger, he leaned in and kissed her full on her pretty pink lips. Ginny seemed to melt into him until they were so close, that it was nearly impossible to distinguish one from the other. Harry pulled her onto his lap and they kissed for a few more precious moments until Ginny broke the feeling running deep within his veins.

"I wish I could lock this moment away in my mind with me inside with it, so i'll never forget how happy I am," Whispered Ginny, close to Harry's face.

Harry understood completely how she was feeling, because, more than anything, he wanted that too. Words could not describe how he felt for Ginny; how every time he saw her his blood raced faster and his heart pumped harder; how every time he touched her, little shock waves swept through his veins and a deep, burning passion of never wanting to let her go would course through him.

If there were to be one word in which to describe how he felt, Harry thought, then that word would be love. But even then it sounded like a simple word. What he felt was much stronger.

Lacing fingers, they stood as one and Ginny turned toward the door. Harry catching her off guard, reeled her in so she was pressed close upon his chest. Harry could smell Ginny's unique scent radiating off of her and he breathed her in. Red roses and white blossoms, cherries and sweet, pink marshmallows; all the smells that made him drawn to Ginny that much more. Without hesitation, he leaned down and met Ginny with a kiss of soft passion. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization while their entwined fingers teased lines and patterns on the back of each others hand. He felt Ginny smile into his mouth and pull slowly, unwillingly back.

Sighing, she said, "We better get back, Harry," His stomach fluttered at the way she said his name, "Its well after curfew and Ron and Hermione probably don't want to be sitting up all night waiting for us."

"True," He said a little sadly.

Out the door they slipped and made their way silently back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Chimera," Muttered Harry quietly to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Right you are!" She said, and swung forward to let them enter.

Ron and Hermione were on them in seconds.

"Where _have _you been!" Hermione cried in a voice that mimicked Mrs Weasley's precisely.

"What have you been doing?" Ron eyed us suspiciously.

"Why do you smell like Dungbombs?"

"I thought you were in the library?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Harry was just about to tell them to rack off when Ginny shouted, "Oi! Shut it! We only just escaped Peeves and Filch, Okay!"

"What?" Ron and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch in front of the fire and revealed their story to their pestering friends.

"That Peeves is a God-awful nuisance!" Muttered Hermione, "But still, you _should _have left the library earlier than that. You knew you were cutting it short."

"That gave him no right to do what he did Hermione! We would have been back here before curfew too!" Harry retorted.

"Hmm, well its getting late, we are going to have to reschedule our game of Exploding Snap to another time. I'm off to bed, coming Ginny?" She added.

"Um, no, but i'll be up in a minute," She reassured her although she never took her eyes off Harry.

"Yeah, i'm gonna go to bed to, come on Harry," Ron said looking uneasily between him and Ginny.

"I'll be up in a minute," He replied. There was nothing else for Ron to do but make his way grudgingly back up the stairs, throwing looks over his shoulder as if to catch him and Ginny doing something illicit.

Harry and Ginny sat there gazing at each other and warming themselves by the coals of the fire. Harry was just about to break the silence when Ginny spoke.

"Harry, I just wanted to let you know that your really special to me. I don't know what I would do without you," She spoke clearly but she blushed a light shade of pink which surprised Harry because Ginny wasn't the shy type anymore.

Harry also felt himself blush a coral colour before saying in a firm voice, "You're the world to me Ginny, I really don't care what Ron or anyone else thinks. As long as iv'e got you, i'm never letting go."

With a fire in her eyes seen by few, Ginny pressed her full lips to his and kissed him with a deep unyielding desire. Harry moved a hand to her lower back while Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer still. His hands roamed her lower back while his lips caressed her slender neck.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their voice very loudly from the entrance of the boys dorms. Harry and Ginny sprung apart as if someone had just dripped acid onto them and turned to see the culprit who had interrupted their kissing. Ron stood at the stairwell wearing a white tank top and frayed blue pajama bottoms; he also wore a look of mingled shock and awkwardness upon his face.

Harry looked at him with an uncomfortable half smile while Ginny looked simply furious.

"What are you doing Ronald!" She accused, hands still around Harry's neck.

"I... Um, book. I forgot... trans- transfiguration book. Chair." He muttered turning a vivid cerise colour.

"And you needed that now?" Ginny spoke tongues of fire.

"Um... Well..."  
"Did you!"

"Ah... No... Probably not," He muttered as if it were Mrs Weasley whom he was talking with and not his sister Ginny.

"I didn't think so. Now go back to bed Ronald." She said angrily.

"You coming up Harry?" Ron said timidly as if worried Ginny my pounce and attack him.

Harry sighed. If he didn't go with Ron he would probably keep interrupting them on purpose or worse, he would join him and Ginny.

"Yeah... I suppose." He muttered looking regretfully at Ginny.

Ginny shot Ron a look filled with ice sharp daggers. Standing up, Ginny and him made their way to where the girls and boys dorms divided. There, Ginny pulled Harry down to her face and kissed him intensely, wrapping her hands in Harry's jet black hair. Harry hugged her close and forgot momentarily that Ron was standing feet from them. Before Ron had the chance to cough again or do some other ridiculous thing Ginny pulled back and gave him an enticing grin.

She glared at Ron pointedly as if challenging him. He didn't say anything but looked away. Satisfied, Ginny gave Harry one last peck on the cheek before bidding him goodnight and completely ignoring Ron. Harry and Ron entered their dorm in silence.

As Harry got changed into his pajamas, Ron lay on his bed, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. Harry was just about to pull the curtains of his four poster closed around him when Ron spoke up for the first time since their encounter with him and Ginny. "I'm, ah, sorry about back there, mate. I didn't mean to- I mean I was only... looking out for her. I hope I didn't stuff anything up between you guys." He added that last sentence sounding only half hopeful.

Harry didn't need Ron trying to rule his love life. Sure, he was her sister but Ginny could make her own decisions and what went on between them had absolutely nothing to do with him. But he thought he ought to give him some points in trying to protect her, even if Ginny was a big girl.

"No Ron, you didn't mess anything up between us, we're as good as ever."

"Oh, good."

"Don't sound so disappointed Ron," He smiled.

"I- I'm no- I don't- I mean, I'm not!" Ron stumbled, hurrying to convince Harry.

"Hmm," Harry smirked and rolled over into his blankets and pillows, making himself more comfy.

"I'm not. Really Harry. You make her happy and... She loves you, I can tell. And I know you love her. As long as your both happy with each other, i'm happy." Ron said so quietly that Harry wasn't sure he had heard him right.

Was Ron finally accepting fully and completely Harry and Ginny being together? Did this mean he wouldn't interfere any more in their relationship?A surge of joy swept through Harry's body and he felt himself grin broadly in the darkness.  
"Thanks mate," Harry said, trying to get as many thanks into his words as was possible.

And it was with that wondrous feeling of ultimate joy and pleasure, did Harry finally fall asleep, a huge grin plastered to his face as if a sticking charm had been permanently placed there.

**Hope you liked it! Check out some of my other stories! Please Review! :)**


End file.
